Asking for Flowers
by Cannuck4life
Summary: A quick one-shot featuring Ash and Iris. Negaishipping  AshxIris


**Hi there! In case you don't know who Iris is, she's the name of the new girl traveling with Ash. I thought I'd make a fic about it because there's going to be a lot of these eventually.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Asking for Flowers

"I'm not asking for much Dento. I just want to be with you…" Iris replied.

Dento gave out a sigh before responding.

"Listen Iris, I have my own life too. I sometimes want to be alone, you know…?"

"But Dento!" Iris nearly screamed into the phone. "You've been alone for almost 3 weeks now and you haven't even given me a phone call in ages! What's the matter with you?"

Again, Dento gave out a sigh before responding.

"Alright. You caught me Iris. I don't deserve to be with you."

Iris hesitated for a moment.

"…Why is that Kenny?"

"I'll say this straight out. I've been cheating on you."

Iris dropped the phone and it landed on the floor, hard. She heard Kenny saying a few thing but those words were a little more than a mumble to her. A couple of seconds later, she heard her phone beeping, Kenny had hung up on her.

Iris didn't know what she was feeling right now. Her emotions were clouding her mind. Hate, confusion, and guilt.

"Well good riddance to you too!" Iris screamed.

She picked up her cordless phone and threw it across the room. The phone splattered on the wall and it shattered into countless pieces of plastic, but Iris was too filled up with emotion to care about anything right now. She just wanted to be alone.

But all of the sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"This just isn't my day today…" Iris grumbled angrily as she went to get the door.

When she had gotten to the door, she was glad she took the time to answer it. The person who was standing at the door was Ash Ketchum.

"Hey Iris!" Ash said in a cheery mood while having a big smile on his face.

His smile however, faded away when he saw Iris's traumatized face.

"Oh God… Are you alright Iris?"

Iris collapsed to the floor, crying, while Ash knelt down beside her to try to comfort her. Ash gently placed his hand on her back and slowly began to rub it.

"It's ok Iris, I'm here for you."

The words Ash had spoken all of the sudden made Iris feel a lot better. Ash noticed this and decided to continue.

"Could you tell me what happened?"

Iris slowly nodded her head and Ash smiled in response.

"Alright, let's go inside."

Ash guided Iris back inside and helped her sit on the couch. He slowly got up a went inside the kitchen to get her a glass of water to help comfort her. After Iris had finished drinking the water, Ash placed aside her cup and held her hand soothingly. He waited for Iris to speak, and finally, she did.

"…Kenny… He, he-"

Iris again bursted into tears and Ash again rubbed her back to placate her. When she had settled down, she continued.

"He- dumped me…"

Iris had finally managed to finish her explanation, which made Ash even more upset. He slowly moved into a side-hugging position and gave Iris a friendly hug. Iris had finally managed to lessen her crying and replace it with a more pleasurable thought.

"Hey… Ash?" Iris asked.

Ash looked deeply into Iris's eyes before speaking.

"Yeah Iris?"

Iris gently blushed but finally managed find the courage to ask Ash the question she always wanted to ask him, but in a different way.

"… Could you stay with me… forever?"

The question confused Ash but it didn't take him long to find out what she meant.

"You mean to ask, do you want us to be a couple?"

Iris with a blush gently nodded her head. Ash on the other hand, didn't really feel comfortable about this.

"Wait Iris… don't you think we're rushing this a little?"

Iris didn't want to get rejected the second time, but she didn't know what to say.

"Well… I…"

She again brusted into tears as she covered her face with her hands. Ash felt guilty about what he had done so he quickly decided to make up for it.

"Alright! Alright! We'll just see how it goes, and if this all runs smoothly, I guess we could…"

"Yay!"

Iris instantly leaped on top of Ash and hugged him tightly. Ash just hugged back normally before reaching into his pocket to get something.

"Listen Iris,"

Iris got off of Ash and sat beside him to listen to him. She watched him slowly take something out of his pocket and place it on the Iris's lap. It was a small object wrapped in gift wrap.

"I came to give you this today. Of course, since it's your birthday."

Iris was overjoyed at the thought and instantly lunged at Ash to hug him.

"Aw! Thanks Ash!"

Ash had to get up and wait for Iris to get back in her seat to begin talking again.

"Like I said, it's your birthday Iris."

Ash picked up the present which fell to the floor and grasped it in Iris's hands.

"Happy Birthday Iris."

Iris gave Ash a wide smile before she carefully opened her small gift. When she had finished unwrapping, she found the present to be a small case. Iris slowly opened the case and inside, she found two small golden rings.

"Ash… was this for us?" Iris asked.

"Actually, it was a gift for you and Dento. But seeing how things are… I really don't know anymore."

Iris gave a teary smile as she took one of the rings. She slipped it into her pinky finger and admired it.

"You know Ash… maybe we can get close too…"

"Whoa Iris, isn't it a bit too early to be thinking about marriage?"

Instead of frowning, Iris gave a smile instead.

"I know, but I figure we'll go that far."

Ash returned Iris' smile.

"I hope so too."


End file.
